pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Serch R. Joyliver/Tags
Aquí voy a escribir los diferente tags que vaya haciendo, bien sea porque me taggeen o porque me apetezca iniciar. Al final de cada tag tendré que mencionar a 3 personas que estarán obligados a hacer el tag, pero todo el mundo es libre de hacerlo. |-|20 songs tag= Este lo empiezo yo, porque me apetece. 20 songs tag (24/3/16) No se puede repetir canción. 1.Canción favorita. Anaconda - Nicki Minaj No sé, simplemente me encanta el ritmo, me parece graciosa y con la tontería me he acabado enganchando. 2.Canción que más odies. Want to want me - Jason Derulo Qué decir, odio el cantante, odio la canción, me resulta odiosa y me desespera. 3.Canción que te pone triste. Let her go - Passenger // Subtitles - Neon Hitch SIN DUDA ALGUNA, estas dos canciones son la muerte (non-literally) para mí. Let her go me recuerda muchísimo a alguien que ya no está y la letra se ajusta perfectamente a eso, y Subtitles es que preciosa, tiene una letra genial y termina de una forma que uff... Madre mía. 4.Canción que te recuerde a alguien. Pass the love around - Krewella Puff, he dudado cero. Es nuestra canción, Alba <3 5.Canción que te ponga feliz. Yard Sale - Neon Hitch En serio, tiene un ritmo digno de hacer a la gente feliz, una letra que a cualquiera haría feliz y felicidad y coloresssssssssssss. 6.Canción que te recuerda a un momento específico. I will never let you down - Rita Ora Summer '15, llegando al destino. La paz, la tranquilidad, la piscina, la playa, LA VIDA. 7.Canción cuya letra te sabes perfectamente. Stupid Hoe - Nicki Minaj Exactamente igual que con Anaconda. No me parece una mala canción, me parece divertida, la escucho un poco y ¡BUM!, a tomar por culo la vida. 8.Canción que te haga bailar. Outside - Ellie Goulding Mucho tardaba ya en poner a Ellie en la lista eeee xd Pues eso. 9.Canción que te ayude a dormir. Love Injected - Aminata Si es que es perfecta... La canción también, porque me relaja muchísimo. 10.Canción que te gusta en secreto. Limbo - Daddy Yankee :$ Ya no es en secreto. Supongo que me gusta porque la escuché en las fiestas de mi pueblo y por eso me acuerdo :') 11.Canción con la que te sientes identificado. Soy demasiado dura - Nuriácida Lo siento, tenía que poner esta canción de alguna forma en esta lista. 12.Canción que solías cantar y ahora odias. Dark Horse - Katy Perry Tanto como odiar no, pero no me gusta ni la mitad que antes y le he cogido cierta tirria. 13.Canción de tu disco favorito. Enjoy the ride - Krewella Del álbum Get Wet, es una canción que ooomgg. Era imperativo poner alguna canción de Get Wet en esta sección. 14.Canción que puedes tocar con algún instrumento. La guerra de la galaxias, con casi cualquier instrumento. Llamadme genio si queréis, os dejo. 15.Canción que te gustaría cantar en público. Lasha Tumbai - Verka Serduchka Por algo me he estado aprendiendo el baile, lo siento pero es así, yo si voy a algún programa como La voz o parecidos, sin duda lo haré con esta canción. 16.Canción que te gusta para conducir. Can't remember to forget you - Shakira ft. Rihanna. Como yo no conduzco, voy a dar por hecho que es mientras voy de viaje. Y eso, pues que me gusta esa mientras voy de viaje (?. 17.Canción de tu infancia. Moi Lolita - Alizée Demasiados recuerdos, desde pequeñito escuchándola en mi casa, en el coche, en las fiestas... Decidí aprender francés pa' traducir esa canción, pero en verdad estoy aprendiendo francés porque el colegio me obliga. 18.Canción que nadie espera que te guste. You're gonna go far, kid - The Offspring Joer, no es mi estilo de música y me gusta, la gente se queda flipada cuando digo de poner esta canción xd 19.Canción que quieres que suene en tu boda. Gold - Neon Hitch ft. Tyga No sé, decirle a alguien que ilumina su vida cual oro pues tiene que subir mucho la moral xdddd Pues eso 20.Canción que quieres que suene en tu funeral. Warner Blvd. - Neon Hitch ¡ALEGRÍA, alegría! (He leído alergia xq) Quiero que el mundo sepa lo buenísima que es esta canción. Taggeados al 20 songs tag Bueno pues taggeo a Zoru, Sekki y Afri, pa ver qué os gusta y como puedo camelaros, wapos. Gracias por aguantarme y haber leído hasta aquí (? <3 |-|Girl Crushes (¡!)= Este también lo empiezo yo :D 400px 1. Nicki Minaj. Archivo:Nicki_Minaj_Serch.gif 2. Neon Hitch Archivo:Neon_Hitch_Serch.gif 3. Ellie Goulding Archivo:Ellie_Goulding_Serch.gif 4. Jahan Yousaf y Yasmine Yousaf Archivo:Krewella_Serch.gif 5. Barei 500px 6. Brequette 500px 7. Christina Perri 500px 8. Gwen Stefani 500px 9. Celia Cruz 500px 10. Carla Bruni 500px 11. Edurne 500px 12. Raquel del Rosario 500px 13. Gina Rodríguez Archivo:Gina_Serch.gif 14. Liz Taylor (AHS) 500px 15. Anna Clendening 500px 16. Iggy Azalea 500px 17. Verka Serduchka 500px 18. Zoë 500px 19. Jamala Archivo:Tumblr_o7egxcqLuq1vu6vz1o1_540.gif 20. Zahara Archivo:Tumblr_mu9gnuh7rR1s4oc2mo1_500.gif 21. Ylenia 500px 22. Yael Groblglas Archivo:Yael_serch.gif 23. Francesca Michielin 500px 24. Miranda Sings 500px 25. Sor Cristina 500px |-|20 songs tag (Eurovisión 2016)= Este lo empiezo yo también. 20 songs tag, Eurovisión 2016 (17/8/16) No se puede repetir canción. Es de 2016 porque se me hace más sencillo, ya haré uno universal 1.Canción favorita. Loin d'ici - Zoë (Austria) Sabía que me iba a gustar. Es súper alegre, y está en francés, vamos la combinación perfecta. 2.Canción que más odies. Golden Midnight - Yonoséqué Lolitaz (Georgia) Qué decir... ¿que esto haya quedado 20, por delante de Queen Barei? Venga ya, si no tiene ni ritmo, y la letra es penosa xd 3.Canción que te pone triste. I stand - Gabriela Kunikochova (o algo así)(Chequia) :'( Es muy bonita y la letra es preciosa. Termino tope depre 4.Canción que te recuerde a alguien. 1944 - Jamala (Ucrania) La cantábamos en clase y eso xd 5.Canción que te ponga feliz. What's the pressure - Laura Tesoro (Bélgica) Tiene un ritmo tope alegre, la chica es joven y ella está feliz cantándola 6.Canción que te recuerda a un momento específico. Lovewave - Iveta Mukuchyan (Armenia) Me recuerda a cuando no podíamos cantarla porque era muy alta. Al final yo puedo ;) 7.Canción cuya letra te sabes perfectamente. Fairytale - Eneda Tarifa (Albania) Es diferente, a la gente no le gusta pero yo la amo<3 8.Canción que te haga bailar. If love was a crime - Poli Genova (Bulgaria) OOoo daimilufteeer :D Es búlgaro pero como supondréis no tengo ni idea de búlgaro 9.Canción que te ayude a dormir. Ghost - Jamie Lee Kriewitz (Alemania) No duermo con música, pero esta es bonita y tranquila :3 10.Canción que te gusta en secreto. The last of our kind - Rykka (Suiza) :$ Ya no es en secreto. A la gente no le gusta, pero a mí me encanta, la letra es preciosísima, y me da muchos feelings. La gente la pone última en los tops, y quedó penúltima de las 42 canciones xd Pero estaba de mis primeras. 11.Canción con la que te sientes identificado. Slow down - Douwe Bob (Holanda) La verdad es que no me gusta mucho, pero siempre la tuve pendiente porque es muy yo. 12.Canción que solías cantar y ahora odias. Walk on water - Ira Losco (Malta) :) Le sigo teniendo cierto cariño. 13.Canción de tu disco favorito. ¿? Supongo que es de mi país favorito Sing it away - Sandhja (Finlandia) Aunque la del año pasado no cuenta, el resto me encantan. 14.Canción que puedes tocar con algún instrumento. Say yay! - Barei (España) No lo he probado, pero seguro que puedo con mis habilidades cantautorísticas 15.Canción que te gustaría cantar en público. Icebreaker - Agnete (Noruega) TÍA, QUE LLEGO AL GRITO. 16.Canción que te gusta para conducir. If I were sorry - Frans (Suecia) Como yo no conduzco, voy a dar por hecho que es mientras voy de viaje. Y eso, pues que me gusta esa mientras voy de viaje (?. 17.Canción de tu infancia. Sound of silence - Dami Im (Australia) Me recuerda, punto. 18.Canción que nadie espera que te guste. Blue and red - ManuElla (Eslovenia) Es mu rara y a la gente no le gusta xd 19.Canción que quieres que suene en tu boda. I didn't know - Serhat (San Marino) Fea como ella sola pero no sabía que estaba cayendo por ti 20.Canción que quieres que suene en tu funeral. No degree of separation - Francesca Michielin (Italia) ;;